frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 19 - Opuszczony korytarz
Rozdział 19 - Opuszczony korytarz Na długo przed wschodem słońca umysł admirała Fredriksena spłynął do świadomości tak łagodnie, iż zdawało mu się, że zdołał zobaczyć granicę między snem a jawą. Czuł się wypoczęty i tak odprężony, jakby zanurzył się w letniej, różanej wodzie, ale jednocześnie wyczuwał gdzieś w pobliżu pierwiastek ogromnego napięcia, które nie pochodziło od niego. Usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się wokół; wszyscy gwardziści spali twardym, żołnierskim snem na równie twardych, prostych łóżkach. Jeden z nich mamrotał coś przez sen, inny pochrapywał, kolejny bezwiednie odganiał od siebie komara. W powietrzu unosił się jeszcze dym z fajki sierżanta Herrery, zmieszany z kurzem i wszechobecną wonią pałacowych ogrodów. Wszystko wydawało się tak realistyczne, a zarazem odgrodzone od niego jakąś cudowną, migoczącą poświatą, zupełnie jakby był zamknięty w mydlanej bańce. Nie był jednak sam. Pulsująca niepewność poruszyła się w swojej rzeczywistości, którą w niepojęty sposób z nią dzielił, i skuliła się, niczym onieśmielone dziecko, czekając, aż ktoś ją zauważy. — Kim jesteś? — ''zapytał w myślach Fredriksen wiedząc, że to jedyna droga, by się z nią porozumieć. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić, skąd pochodziła ta wiedza, ani pewność, że owa obca obecność go nie skrzywdzi, ale postanowił pozwolić jej przemówić. Być może była to wina nieutulonego, niewinnego i budzącego współczucie smutku, jakim wypełniała cały jego umysł. — ''Jestem zastrzeloną ptaszyną, ofiarą kusznika — ''odpowiedział cichy, łagodny, dziewczęcy głos, pochodzący zarazem zewsząd i znikąd. Admirał nie rozpoznał języka, w jakim odezwała się obecność, mimo iż doskonale go rozumiał. Był on dla niego niczym morska fala, niosąca ze sobą muszelki słów i kamyczki kontekstów, które Fredriksen pieczołowicie zbierał i układał w znaczenia, lecz jego ludzka natura nie była w stanie zatrzymać i zrozumieć niosącej je siły. — ''Dlaczego do mnie przychodzisz? Głos cichutko westchnął. — Przepraszam, że wprowadziłam cię w ten stan bez twojej zgody, admirale, ale poza tobą nie ma tutaj nikogo, kto mógłby mnie wysłuchać. — Spokojnie, dziecino. Jak ci na imię? — ''zapytał łagodnie, uśmiechając się, w razie gdyby tajemnicza istota mogła to dostrzec, będąc wewnątrz jego głowy. — ''Hiem, mój panie — ''odparła po chwili wahania — ''lecz dla twojego dobra nie mogę zdradzić ci o sobie nic więcej. Fredriksen pokiwał głową, powstrzymując się przed chęcią zadania kolejnych pytań o naturę owej kobiecej istności. W słowach Hiem przebrzmiewała jakaś niepojęta, wręcz królewska siła, upominająca się o swoje prawa nawet gdy musiała prosić o pomoc. — Dla mojego dobra? — Wszyscy przybysze z Arendelle są w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Admirał wytrzeszczył oczy w ciemność, mając nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. — Jak to!? Co nam grozi? Mów! — ''W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, by krzyknąć tylko w myślach. — ''Nie wiem, mój panie. Ten pałac jest przesiąknięty złowieszczymi myślami. Jedna dusza pod tym dachem nosi jarzmo obcej woli. W zamku jest Obserwator. Admirał zacisnął pięści, powstrzymując się, by nie pobiec do królowej Elsy i nie wszcząć alarmu. — Jaki Obserwator? O co… A skąd ty to wszystko wiesz, zastrzelona ptaszyno? — ''zapytał podejrzliwie. — ''Mój umysł przenika ten pałac od fundamentów, aż po hełmy wież. — Skoro jest umysł, musi być też i ciało. Odpowiedziało mu tajemnicze milczenie. — Czyja to sprawka? Królowej Mercedes? Jej synów? Któregoś z markizów? — Kogoś stokroć potężniejszego od nich wszystkich. Kogoś, kto ma władzę nad magią. — Kto to? — Nie wiem — ''powtórzyła z żalem Hiem. Admirał złapał się za głowę, starając się uspokoić oddech. — To tylko sen — wyszeptał na głos. — ''Chciałabym tego równie mocno jak ty. — Skoro zagrożenie pochodzi od magii, muszę powiedzieć o tym królowej. Ona może być głównym celem! — Nie rób tego! — ''ostrzegła Hiem. — ''Jeśli Obserwator dowie się, że ktoś wpadł na trop planu jego pana, nikomu nie uda się wyjść z tego cało. Musimy działać po cichu. Znam twój ból, admirale, pod tym dachem znajduje się również osoba, którą ja darzę miłością. — Co mogę zrobić? — ''zapytał błagalnym tonem, gdy zostały wykluczone wszystkie pomysły, jakie w przeciągu kilku sekund wpadły mu do głowy. — ''Musisz pójść za mną. Sama muszę uważać na macki Obserwatora, ale znam miejsce, gdzie może znajdować się jakiś dowód. — Może!? Jakiś!? — Jak już się domyśliłeś, posiadam ciało, lecz nie mogę nim teraz władać. Wędrujący umysł nie widzi, ani nie słyszy, jedynie odczuwa. Niczego nie może być pewien. Fredriksen ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a następnie dość mocno uderzył się w nieco zarośnięty policzek. — To nie jest sen. — Wolałem się upewnić czymś bardziej przyziemnym, niż polegać na obcym głosie w mojej głowie — ''odparł z przekąsem. — ''Bez obrazy. Pójdę z tobą. W ciemności umysłu poczuł delikatny uśmiech Hiem. — Zamknij oczy. Gdy tylko jego powieki opadły, ciało przepełniła słodka niemoc. — Wstań. Wstał i otworzył oczy, które rozbłysły niczym dwa oszlifowane kobalty. * Obudziło go delikatne potrząsanie za ramię. Na początku zignorował je, sądząc że to kolejne tej nocy echo głosu Hiem. Był zawieszony gdzieś pomiędzy jawą a snem, w miejscu, które nie pozwala odpocząć, niepokojony przez odgłosy i widzenia, których natury od ostatniej nocy nie potrafił już przyporządkować bez żadnych wątpliwości ani do snu, ani do rzeczywistości. Dopiero gdy usłyszał ten dziwnie zwyczajny głos, znalazł sposób by powrócić tam, gdzie wszystko było bezpiecznie realne. Otworzył ciężkie ze zmęczenia powieki, które, ku jego ogromnej uldze, okazały się całkowicie poddane tylko jego woli. Niebo, przypominające kłębiący się ocean szarości, w którym ptaki zanurzały się i wyskakiwały niczym skrzydlate ryby. Wiatr chłodny, słony, wiejący od morza. Chór obcych, pospolitych głosów. Wrócił. — Almirante, ¿Qué pasa, señor?* ''¡'Almirante! '' Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na pochyloną nad nim, zaniepokojoną, przejętą twarz jednego z młodziutkich, iberyjskich gwardzistów, którzy przechodzili swój pierwszy rok szkolenia. Pierwszym, co go zastanowiło, był fakt, że ów niedorostek patrzył na niego z góry. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym, odzwyczajonym od rzeczywistości wzrokiem dookoła, i spostrzegł, że leży w samej rozchełstanej koszuli i spodniach na marmurowych płytach dziedzińca, tuż przy balustradzie, przysłonięty przez pnące winorośle. Zerwał się czym prędzej, by nieco naprawić swój wizerunek, ale poskutkowało to jedynie natychmiastowymi zawrotami głowy. Na szczęście młodzieniec zdążył go w porę podtrzymać. Admirał, nie do końca panując nad sobą, mocno złapał go za wątłe, otulone płaszczem ramiona. — Co się stało? — zapytał z ognikami w oczach, starając się zinterpretować otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Czuł się obco we własnym ciele i spoglądał na wszystko dookoła ze strachem, jakby ten zaniepokojony chłopiec, pałac, niebo i ślimak spacerujący mu po ramieniu były jedynie kolejnym, podejrzanym obrazem tworzonym przez nieznaną siłę w jego wyobraźni. Zupełnie, jakby miał już się nigdy więcej nie zbudzić. Chłopiec nie znał jednak wspólnego języka i na migi pokazał admirałowi, że nie rozumie. Starał się zachować spokój i pełną szacunku postawę wobec tego dziwnego mężczyzny, który ponoć był sławnym żeglarzem, a teraz leżał w pnączach zupełnie jak jego kolega, który na wczorajszej uczcie wypił za dużo wina. Fredriksen w końcu puścił chłopca i potarł twarz dłońmi, wyczuwając nań kilkudniowy, kłujący zarost. To nieco go uspokoiło, gdyż przypomniał sobie, że zapomniał się ogolić w ten dzień, w którym tajemniczy głos wtargnął w jego sen po raz pierwszy. Czy to było wczoraj, czy też tydzień temu? Pewien był tylko tego, że powrócił do własnej rzeczywistości, gdzie czas płynął normalnie. Wziął głęboki oddech zastanawiając się co teraz z tym wszystkim zrobić, lecz nie przymknął powiek, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Od kilku ostatnich godzin wydawało się to manierą zbyt niebezpieczną. — Kristoff — powiedział do cierpliwie czekającego chłopca słabym głosem, po czym usiadł ciężko pod balustradą, gdyż zawroty głowy stały się nie do zniesienia. Młody gwardzista natychmiast skojarzył imię. — ''¡Voy en camino', señor!** — zawołał energicznie i już go nie było. Admirał skrył zmęczoną twarz w dłoniach, nie zważając na ciekawskie spojrzenia stajennych i służących, którzy kręcili się po dziedzińcu. Musiał przypomnieć sobie wszystko dokładnie, szczegół po szczególe, jak zwykle czynił, gdy chciał rozwiązać jakąś zagadkę. Pamiętał, że otworzył oczy gdy wszyscy już zasnęli. Wyraźnie słyszał równe, spokojne oddechy przerywane równie rytmicznymi, niedźwiedzimi pochrapywaniami jednego z jego gwardzistów. Widział bladą poświatę księżyca wpadającą przez wąskie okna, w której tańczyły sennie drobinki kurzu. Czuł szorstką, żołnierską kołdrę, która pachniała słonym powietrzem i dymem z fajki starego sierżanta Herrery. Choć był otoczony znajomą naturą doznań, nie potrafił oprzeć się temu delikatnemu, dźwięcznemu głosowi, który pochodził prosto z jego głowy. Nie mówił on z pewnością w żadnym z języków ludzi, lecz, o dziwo, nie przerażał admirała swoją obcą naturą. Zupełnie jakby słyszał go już wcześniej. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że rozumiał, co ów głos do niego mówił. Nie potrafił co prawda przetłumaczyć słów, lecz w jakiś niepojęty sposób i bez żadnych wątpliwości potrafił odczytać ich znaczenie, którego teraz nie pamiętał. Gdy znów zapadł w stan bliski snu, wstał, ominął łóżka śpiących gwardzistów, wyszedł na palcach i szybkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie pałacowymi korytarzami. Wiedzione głosem nogi same prowadziły go wśród cieni milczącego pałacu, omijając strażników i służących, zanim ci zdołali go dostrzec. Pamiętał, że przemierzał niezliczone przejścia, kierując się przed siebie z taką pewnością, jakby poruszał się po nich od dziecka. W końcu znalazł bliźniacze, spiralne, kamienne schody i bez wahania wbiegł na stopnie. W czasie wspinaczki głos w jego głowie nie ustawał, niezmiennie łagodny i czysty, niczym morskie fale o wschodzie słońca. Choć tak łatwo manipulował jego ciałem, to umysł i zmysły w pewnym stopniu były wolne od jego kontroli – nieszczęśliwa istota, która go prowadziła z pewnością nie pragnęła jego zniewolenia. Dał się jej prowadzić bez oporów, aż zatrzymał się przed ogromnymi, masywnymi drzwiami, za którymi znajdowała się biblioteka. Wtem, głos Hiem zaczął drżeć i na nic zdawały się usilne próby utrzymania go w ryzach. Fredriksen, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, próbował jej jakoś pomóc, lecz im bardziej słabła ona, tym on bardziej pogrążał się w absolutnej nieświadomości. Gdy Hiem zamilkła, wszystko pokryła czerń, z której wyciągnął go dopiero iberyjski kadet. Fredriksen domyślił się, że głos Hiem w jego głowie nie był tylko głosem, lecz budowniczym konstrukcji wspomnień, rusztowaniem mostu łączącego wiedzę innej rzeczywistości z jego rzeczywistością, które, niedokończone, nagle się zawaliło z niewiadomych przyczyn. Z wczorajszej nocy zapamiętał jedynie imię niezwykłej obecności, drzwi pałacowej biblioteki i niepokój, jaki przebrzmiewał w głosie Hiem, a którego przyczyny już nie mógł sobie wytłumaczyć. Jednakże głębia owego niepokoju nie pozwalała admirałowi myśleć o niczym innym i zmuszała go do działania, zupełnie jakby Hiem cały czas szeptała mu do ucha: ''Szukaj tego, co umknęło. — Admirale! Ze wspomnień tej nocy, tak żywych, że nie mogły być snem, wyrwał go jeden z jego podwładnych, Karl, który z nieskrywaną obawą lustrował swojego kapitana uważnym spojrzeniem. — Gdzie jest Kristoff? — zapytał szybko Fredriksen, nawet nie witając się z Karlem. — Właśnie przygotowuje się do wyjścia. Sam wyznaczyłeś go, kapitanie, by towarzyszył księżniczce, która na zaproszenie księcia Alexandra wraz z jej wysokością wybiera się do królewskiej hodowli koni — wyjaśnił pospiesznie i skrupulatnie młody gwardzista, na wszelki wypadek przyjmując pozycję na baczność, gdyż w oczach swojego przełożonego dostrzegł nieznanego pochodzenia iskry, mogące zwiastować napad nagłej surowości i oschłości, z jakich admirał Fredriksen był znany. Ale kapitan straży jedynie skinął głową w milczeniu, czując obezwładniające, potworne znużenie. Powieki stały się ołowiane, a ciało niemalże bezwładne. Ogarnął go strach, czy aby tajemniczy głos znów nie zechce go gdzieś poprowadzić, lecz nie mógł się już dłużej opierać potężnej mocy snu. Sam nie był w stanie poszukiwać prawdy. Potrzebował kogoś zaufanego, dla którego nadprzyrodzone zjawiska nie były niczym nowym. Pierwszy raz od początku wyprawy do Iberii poczuł tak ogromną radość z obecności Kristoffa. — Natychmiast przyślij go do mnie — rozkazał słabym głosem, nawet nie patrząc na Karla, po czym, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, powłócząc nogami powrócił do pałacu, do już tętniącej życiem kwatery gwardzistów. Nie zauważając pełnych niedowierzania spojrzeń siedzących przy śniadaniu współtowarzyszy, wszedł do wspólnej sypialni i od razu padł na pierwsze z brzegu łóżko. Nie pamiętał jak długo spał, gdy do jego, wyjątkowo spokojnie wędrującego poza jawą umysłu, wdarł się niepewny, lekko przestraszony głos Kristoffa, który po raz kolejny powtarzał jego imię, zupełnie jakby chciał wywołać ducha admirała z zaświatów. — Admirale Fredriksen, czy pan mnie słyszy? — spytał po raz kolejny Kristoff, który stał przy nogach jego łóżka, boso i w niedopiętym, nieskazitelnie czystym mundurze. Fredriksen skupił na nim wzrok, nie rozumiejąc czemu chłopak go budzi. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież kazał go do siebie natychmiast przysłać. Ile czasu w takim razie spał? Poczucie czasu najwyraźniej przestało mieć jakąkolwiek władzę w jego umyśle. — O, jesteś w końcu — powitał go ponurym głosem, który mimowolnie oddał stan jego ducha. — Wzywałeś mnie, admirale — odparł Kristoff, starając się zabrzmieć najspokojniej, jak tylko mógł. — Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić — oznajmił szeptem admirał, widząc w oczach nowego gwardzisty głęboki niepokój i setki pytań, na które nawet on sam jeszcze nie znał odpowiedzi. — Co tylko będzie trzeba, kapitanie — odpowiedział Kristoff, na wszelki wypadek dyskretnie dając znak Karlowi, który stał za drzwiami, by pobiegł po doktora Lindberga. * Na rozległej przestrzeni pastwisk słońce prażyło bez wytchnienia, zmuszając wszelkie istoty do szukania schronienia i bezlitośnie wysysając z trawy zieloność, której intensywny zapach unosił się we wszechogarniającej duchocie. Nie było jednak w stanie dotrzeć swoim zachłannym spojrzeniem do ukrytej w zagajniku altany, gdzie po podróży z pałacu odpoczywały Elsa i Anna. Król Carlos Filip nakazał zbudować altanę w pewnej odległości od stajni, by móc godnie przyjmować wysokie osobistości bez narażania ich na upał i uciążliwe zapachy. Była ona prawdziwym dziełem architektury; zbudowana z zimnego marmuru na planie ośmiokąta foremnego i przytulona do drzew, które przez całą dobę rzucały na nią cień, aż zachęcała by się w niej schronić. Na środku biła niewielka fontanna krystalicznie czystej wody, zbierającej się w złotej misie. Osiem smukłych kolumn podtrzymywało dobrze absorbujący ciepło drewniany dach, pod którym podwieszono liczne lampiony, by rozświetlać wnętrze w nocy. Wśród belek dźwigających strop, ptactwo uwiło sobie gniazdka, umilając gościom w swoim domu czas trelem. Ilość pokarmów dla duszy równoważyło prawdziwe zatrzęsienie tych, które miały za zadanie rozpieszczać ciało; srebrne misy uginały się od winogron, daktyli, pomarańczy i wielu innych owoców, a pomiędzy nimi, a jakże, stały dzbany wszechobecnego, czerwonego wina. Jednego Elsa była pewna — iberyjska rodzina królewska nie bawiła się w półśrodki, by odwrócić jej uwagę od polityki i problemów miejscowego dworu. Rozglądając się z podziwem po altanie i popijając wino przyznała w myślach, że, póki co, nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Anna siedziała tuż obok, majtając nogami jak mała dziewczynka i wsłuchując się w śpiew ptaków. Gdy napotkała wędrujące spojrzenie siostry, uśmiechnęła się radośnie; nawet nic nie mówiąc, doskonale się rozumiały. Wtem, usłyszały na ścieżce kroki i stukot kopyt. Księżniczka skoczyła na równe nogi, nie mogąc doczekać się obiecanej przez księcia Alexandra przejażdżki. Infant jako pierwszy wyłonił się zza drzew, prowadząc za uzdę cudownego, jasnosiwego wierzchowca. — Oto Babieka, jeden z najpiękniejszych ogierów w królewskiej hodowli — powiedział Alexander, głaszcząc z uczuciem łabędzią szyję rumaka. — Niezwykłe imię — natychmiast zauważyła Anna, podchodząc do cierpliwego konia i gładząc delikatnie jego chrapy. Babieka utkwił w niej pełne głębi, dostojne spojrzenie, tak charakterystyczne dla łagodnych koni andaluzyjskich, iberyjskiej dumy. — Tak nazywał się wierzchowiec Cyda, największego z rycerzy urodzonych na tej ziemi — wyjaśnił z dumą książę, a oddając wodze w ręce Elsy, dodał: — Zawsze wiernego Iberii, królowi, Valencii i swojej ukochanej Jimenie. Elsa zrobiła unik przed sugestywnym spojrzeniem infanta, który najwyraźniej od czasu uczty odzyskał dawny rezon i nie zamierzał ustawać w próbach zwrócenia uwagi królowej. Elsa kątem oka dostrzegła jak wzrok Anny przeskakiwał z niej na księcia i z powrotem, z sokolim zacięciem bezbłędnie odczytując nawet najmniejsze z zamiarów. — Czy wasza wysokość mógłby przedstawić mnie i Kristoffowi nasze wierzchowce? — zawołała księżniczka, uśmiechając się niewinnie. — Ależ oczywiście — odparł z galanterią infant, a gdy wyminął Annę, ta posłała siostrze nieokreśloną minę, którą Elsa zinterpretowała jako ostrzeżenie przed czymś, o czym ona jeszcze nie wiedziała, ale miała się dowiedzieć przy najbliższej, dogodnej okazji. Kiedy Anna zaprzyjaźniała się ze swoim bułanym koniem, Elsa delikatnie pogładziła Babiekę po dostojnym, ciepłym czole. Rumak podniósł łeb i zaczął wąchać jej dłonie, a następnie zbliżył chrapy do jej twarzy. Nie wiedziała, czy był to jakiś trik światła, czy też w oczach Babieki przez chwilę dostrzegła cień niemalże człowieczego zrozumienia, jakby wyczuł w niej jej magię. — Niezwykle dociekliwe z ciebie stworzenie — szepnęła z czułością, gładząc chrapy wierzchowca, co najwyraźniej bardzo lubił. — Z takim imieniem na pewno też nie boisz się Maurów — zażartowała, na co Babieka odpowiedział jej krótkim rżeniem. — Maurów nie, jedynie mojego brata. — Książę Alexander już pomógł księżniczce wsiąść na siodło i zmierzał teraz z uśmiechem ku królowej. — Jak to? — zapytała ze zdziwieniem Anna, sadowiąc się wygodniej. Infant złapał Elsę w talii i bynajmniej nie pospiesznym ruchem z łatwością podsadził ją do góry. — Istnieje tylko jeden koń, który lubi księcia Rubena – jego własny — wyjaśnił Alexander, z namaszczeniem wsuwając w strzemiona stopy królowej. — Nikt nie wie dlaczego, nawet on sam… — To dlatego jego wysokość nie chciał dziś do nas dołączyć — odgadła księżniczka, a Elsa dostrzegła w jej oczach, że zapisała i podkreśliła tę informację na długiej liście potencjalnie podejrzanych faktów na temat księcia Rubena. Ruszyli stępem w głąb zagajnika, oddalając się od altany. Babieka miał bardzo miękki chód, dzięki czemu Elsa miała wrażenie, że płynie przed siebie na niezwykle pewnym i bezpiecznym statku. — Czy między waszą wysokością a moim bratem już wszystko się wyjaśniło? Widziałem, że rozmawialiście przy śniadaniu dosyć długo — zagadnął książę, zrównując się z królową, która natychmiast zauważyła, że infant od wczorajszego wieczoru znacznie ograniczył ilość wypowiadanych słów. — Nie chowam do niego żadnej urazy — odpowiedziała krótko, uważając za niestosowne roztrząsać tego, gdy czekała ją jeszcze jedna rozmowa z następcą tronu, bez żadnych świadków. Miała wrażenie, że skoro książę Rubén zamierzał wpuścić ją w świat swoich bolesnych wspomnień, niewłaściwym byłoby to rozpowiadać. — Co zaś się tyczy przeprosin… Wiem, że wasza wysokość nie przepada, nazwijmy to po imieniu, za czczymi gadkami i jej książęca mość uświadomiła mi to dość dosadnie podczas pierwszego tańca. Elsa uśmiechnęła się mimo woli, w pełni świadoma jak bezpośrednia potrafi być Anna, gdy tylko tego chce. — Dlatego uważam, że również powinienem przeprosić za moje oratorskie zapędy — zakończył infant. — Wasza wysokość mógł zmieścić to wszystko w słowach: Przepraszam za moje zachowanie — odpowiedziała poważnie Elsa, lecz gdy dostrzegła skonfundowane spojrzenie księcia, nie zdołała powstrzymać śmiechu. — Sprytnie rozegrane, wasza wysokość. — Przeprosiny przyjęte tym serdeczniej, gdyż dostrzegłam znaczną chęć poprawy. To nawet dość zabawne, wasza książęca mość. — Co takiego? — zapytał infant, uchylając się przed wiszącą nisko gałęzią, przez co jego roześmiana twarz zbliżyła się do twarzy jadącej obok Elsy. — Jestem tu zaledwie trzeci dzień, a już zdążyła przeprosić mnie cała rodzina królewska. Książę roześmiał się dźwięcznie i klepnął otwartą dłonią w udo z takim animuszem, że aż jego koń, Rodrigo, przytulił uszy do głowy. Elsa spoglądała na niego z ukosa z coraz większą przyjemnością, zapominając o tym, jak porównała go do płaskorzeźby, która jest piękna jedynie od przodu. Okazało się, że z profilu książę Alexander również prezentował się lepiej niż nienagannie, gdy wiatr bawił się jego lokami, a uśmiech tworzył delikatne dołeczki w jego policzkach, tuż za linią brody. Czego jeszcze potrzebowało jej serce, by zacząć mocniej bić? Czy to mogło przyjść z czasem? Ta niepewność z każdą minutą stawała się coraz bardziej frustrująca. Gdy wyjechali z zagajnika, książę poprowadził ich w kierunku pastwisk, które, pomimo upału, pełne były koni. Infant opisywał maści każdego z nich oraz ich niezwykłe zdolności, gdyż większość z nich była ćwiczona do uczestnictwa w korridzie. — Nie jest im straszny nawet szarżujący byk, a i podejrzewam, że mojemu bratu też by dały radę — zażartował książę. Następnie odwiedzili padok, gdzie czekał na nich krótki pokaz zdolności paradnych wierzchowców. Niezwykle łagodny krok, doskonałe poczucie rytmu i znakomite ujeżdżenie sprawiało, że podziwiało się ich jak prawdziwych tancerzy. Ujeżdżacze zaprezentowali także skomplikowane metody treningu paradnych koni, które wzbudziły w Elsie większy podziw, niż sam pokaz, gdyż jej umiłowanie do cierpliwej, ciężkiej pracy znalazło w nich prawdziwą przyjemność. Po okrążeniu całego przepastnego terenu królewskich stajni, powoli powrócili w kierunku zagajnika. — Wasza wysokość. — Tak? — Elsa wyrwała się z zamyślenia, w które wpadła, gdy tylko zakończyli wizytę w stajniach. Książę Alexander zamilknął wtedy zupełnie niespodziewanie, co pozwoliło królowej odpłynąć w świat marzeń. — Czy mogę prosić waszą wysokość o chwilę rozmowy w cztery oczy? Zacięcie w jego oczach zbiło Elsę z tropu i nim zdołała odpowiedzieć, Anna zawołała: — Elsa! Chodź, chciałabym ci coś pokazać! Królowa zerknęła przez ramię na oddalonych o kilkanaście metrów siostrę i Kristoffa, którzy nagle stanęli. — Chwileczkę, wasza książęca mość — powiedziała z przepraszającym uśmiechem, na który infant jedynie nerwowo poruszył głową w coś na kształt ukłonu, a następnie zawróciła Babiekę. — O co chodzi? — zapytała jeszcze zanim się zrównały. — Popatrz na to! — zaczęła głośno księżniczka, po czym gdy Elsa znalazła się przy jej boku, dodała już znacznie ciszej, przechodząc na arendalski: — Popatrz na tego pięknego kwiatka, którego zerwałam z drzewa tylko po to, by powiedzieć ci, że tak naprawdę chciałam jedynie cię tutaj ściągnąć. Elsa uniosła brew, czekając na puentę kolejnego, podejrzanego zamysłu swojej siostry. — Chodzi o księcia Alexandra. Nie wiem jakie ma plany wobec ciebie, ale jest coś, o czym musisz wiedzieć — powiedziała Anna zupełnie poważnie. — To dlatego od rana dziurawiłaś mnie oczami — zażartowała Elsa, zniżając głos do szeptu. — Czekałam tylko na odpowiedni moment. — Anna zachowała niezmąconą powagę, co od razu dało królowej do myślenia. — Zatem trafiłaś idealnie, książę właśnie poprosił mnie o rozmowę w cztery oczy. Anna zacisnęła pięści w geście triumfu i spojrzała w niebo niczym święta w ekstazie. — To… Powiesz mi, o co chodzi, zanim jego książęca mość pofatyguje się do nas? — zapytała Elsa z odrobiną przynaglenia, spoglądając dyskretnie na infanta, który, jak na razie, czekał cierpliwie. — Mówiłam ci, że mam coś w rodzaju szóstego zmysłu. — Anna przypieczętowała swoje zwycięstwo, po czym przeszła do rzeczy: — Kiedy dyplomatycznie oddelegowałaś mnie do tańca z księciem Alexandrem, postanowiłam, jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach, nieco wybadać zamiary. — Tym razem nie zrobiłam tego w tym celu. Po prostu szał emocji, w jaki wpadł infant po doznaniu tylu skrajnych uczuć w zaledwie jeden wieczór, sprawił, że bałam się, do czego mógłby się posunąć… Zwłaszcza mając za sobą starcie z jego starszym bratem. — Dlatego rzuciłaś mu na pożarcie mnie? Bardzo dziękuję — prychnęła Anna z udawanym oburzeniem. — Ciebie jest znacznie trudniej ugryźć… Czego się dowiedziałaś? — Cóż, gdy przekazałam mu pogłoski, że jego nadmierna gadatliwość nie jest miła królowej Arendelle, był bardzo zaskoczony, zupełnie jakby nikt do tej pory nie powiedział mu, że jego zachowanie może się komuś nie podobać. Nie dowierzał też, jak możesz nie lubić kreować światów słowami — zacytowała z przesadnym namaszczeniem. — I co ty na to? — Odpowiedziałam majestatycznie, że milsze ci są raczej czyny, niż słowa. Książę przeprosił za swoją reakcję, po czym dodał, iż trudno mu znaleźć właściwą drogę, gdy kobiety są bardziej skomplikowane, niż do tego przywyknął. — Anna podkreśliła ostatnie cztery słowa i wyryła je spojrzeniem na twarzy siostry. Elsa nie mogła mieć wątpliwości, co do znaczenia ukrytego w tym stwierdzeniu, ale gdy spojrzała na uśmiechającego się do niej księcia Alexandra, zaczęła się wahać. Wydawał się taki szczery i zaangażowany, ale z drugiej strony przecież doznała na własnej skórze jakim wulkanem niepowstrzymanych emocji potrafił się stać, gdy zatrzęsło się jego serce. — Odkąd tu jesteśmy, ani razu nie widziałam go z inną kobietą. — Czyli od trzech dni — odparowała Anna, jakby przeczuła, że Elsa będzie się opierać. — Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, wasza wysokość — powiedział nagle Kristoff, do tej pory zajęty własnymi, zdawało się dość poważnymi myślami — ale w ustach mężczyzny takie słowa najczęściej oznaczają tylko jedno. Księżniczka, poczuwszy wsparcie eksperta od płci przeciwnej, bombardowała Elsę nieugiętym spojrzeniem, pod którym królowa niemal zaczęła się zwijać. — Wasza królewska mość — zawołał nagle książę Alexander. — Wjedźmy do zagajnika, robi się coraz goręcej. Elsa ściągnęła wodze Babieki i posławszy siostrze ostatnie zagubione spojrzenie, wróciła do infanta. Anna i Kristoff umyślnie zostali w tyle, gdy królowa i książę zagłębili się między drzewa. Infant prowadził, w niepodobnym do niego milczeniu, aż zatrzymali się na niewielkiej polanie, gdzie drzewa rosły gęsto, a trawa była nadzwyczaj bujna. Winne temu było bijące spod ziemi źródełko, przechodzące w wijący się strumyk, który ginął w zaroślach. Książę zeskoczył z konia, po czym pomógł zsiąść Elsie. Gdy tylko jego dłonie zamknęły się na jej talii, całe jej ciało natychmiast napięło się z nerwów, pod wpływem usłyszanych przed chwilą wiadomości. Alexander musiał to wyczuć, gdyż od razu odsunął się przezornie na dwa kroki, wciąż nie zaczynając konwersacji. — O czym wasza książęca mość chciał ze mną porozmawiać? — ponagliła go Elsa, chcąc mieć to już za sobą i przekonać się, czy Anna rzeczywiście miała rację. — Domyślam się, skąd ten pośpiech — odpowiedział natychmiast infant z niespotykaną oschłością. — Twoja siostra zdążyła ze spowiedzią w ostatniej chwili, prawda? — Przypuszczam jednak, że postanowienie poprawy spadnie na mnie — odbiła Elsa, broniąc się przed zaskakującym atakiem ze strony człowieka, który pierwszy raz nie przypominał księcia Alexandra. — Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa.*** — ''Książę groteskowo uderzył się trzykrotnie w pierś. — Nie będę się wypierał ani usprawiedliwiał tego, że uroki wielu dam iberyjskiego dworu nie są mi obce. Nie zmienia to jednak w żaden sposób moich uczuć do ciebie. — Choć przez chwilę twardą bezpośredniością dorównał swojemu starszemu bratu, jego napięty głos zaczął łagodnieć, ulegając rozsądkowi. — Nasze małżeństwo byłoby korzystne dla obu krajów. — Cóż to mogą być za uczucia po dwóch dobach znajomości? — zapytała Elsa, ignorując ostatnie stwierdzenie. Czuła całym sercem, że ta rozmowa nie skończy się dobrze. — Zauroczenie i uwielbienie, które są bardzo dobrymi korzeniami. Oczywiście, że moja matka bardzo mnie zachęcała do oświadczyn, ale chyba nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak chętny do spełnienia jej prośby. Przepraszam za ten nagły wybuch, lecz obawiałem się, że nasza rozmowa, przez wyznanie siostry waszej wysokości, skończy się szybciej, niż się zaczęła. — Alexander opuścił gardę, zwieszając głowę i ramiona, jakby gotowy na wykonanie ostatecznego wyroku. Elsa nie wiedziała, co robić. Dwa stronnictwa w jej głowie rzucały w siebie wszelkimi możliwymi argumentami, ale w tym chaosie trzymała się mocno ostrzeżenia swojej ukochanej siostry oraz przeświadczenia, że osoba rozmieniająca się w miłostki, nigdy nie będzie w stanie pozbierać wszystkich części siebie, by ofiarować się w całości i na zawsze tylko jednej osobie. — Niewiele historii, gdzie kobieta zdecydowała się wyjść za niewiernego mężczyznę, skończyło się szczęśliwie. Nie wspominając o takich, gdzie owa kobieta była królową. Oświadczając się mi, prosisz o rękę całe Arendelle, a ja nie oddam mojego kraju w niepewne dłonie. Książę zacisnął zęby, jakby właśnie całym swoim ciałem przekonywał się z jak skomplikowaną moralnie kobietą przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Elsa widziała, że naprawdę coś do niej czuł, lecz gdy cała jej sympatia do niego nagle zaczęła wyparowywać, zorientowała się, iż pod nią była jedynie pustka, pod którą nie było żadnego fundamentu poważniejszego uczucia. To spostrzeżenie pozwoliło jej myśleć jaśniej i bardziej precyzyjnie. — Obiecuję, że jeśli się zgodzisz za mnie wyjść, wszystkie romanse dla ciebie, dla Arendelle, pójdą w niepamięć — przyrzekł z twarzą pałającą najczystszą szczerością, lecz Elsa doskonale dostrzegała w jego oczach niepewność i szybkie kalkulacje wartości przeszłości i przyszłości. — Wszystkie? A ile ich było? Książę odwrócił głowę. — Znam osobę, która po zaledwie kilku godzinach znajomości już była gotowa wychodzić za mąż. Nie skończyło się to dobrze. — Sądzę, że do księcia Hansa jednak trochę mi daleko. — Infant w lot załapał aluzję. — Kolor włosów macie całkiem zbliżony… — Wasza wysokość — przeliterował książę, z wysiłkiem zachowując spokój. — Może i znamy się krótko, ale już wiem, że z ironią ci nie do twarzy. — Przepraszam, wasza książęca mość, lecz gdy serce milczy, muszę podążać za rozumem — skonstatowała stanowczo, gdy wyraźnie dostrzegła, że książę tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, czemu i komu chciał pozostać wierny. Alexander uśmiechnął się kwaśno, po czym wskoczył na siodło swojego wierzchowca. — Na przyszłość, wasza wysokość, proszę jednak sprawdzić, czy twoje serce zawsze milczy, czy też jest zwyczajnie martwe — rzucił twardo i szarpnął za wodze, zawracając wierzchowca. Całą drogę powrotną infant jechał daleko z przodu, lecz grobowy nastrój udzielił się także Annie i Kristoffowi, gdy Elsa opowiedziała im przebieg rozmowy z księciem Alexandrem. Gdy wrócili na główny dziedziniec pałacu, Kristoff zabrał księżniczkę na stronę, gdyż chciał jej przekazać jakąś wiadomość od admirała Fredriksena. Elsa, pewna że chodziło o zaproszenie na kolejną partię szachów, wróciła sama do swojej komnaty. Spędziła kilka minut siedząc na łóżku i wpatrując się przed siebie, ale wyczekiwane łzy żalu nie nadeszły. Jej serce bolało, owszem, lecz nie z powodu odrzucenia książęcych oświadczyn. Jego ostatnie słowa wciąż odbijały się echem w pustce myśli. Czymże na nie zasłużyła, ona, która każdą, nawet najbardziej trującą sprawę wpuszczała do swojego krwiobiegu, rzucając wyzwanie sercu i jednocześnie powierzając się jego decyzjom? Ale, czy te wszystkie drobiazgowe analizy, godzinne rozważania i setki planów rzeczywiście pochodziły od serca, czy też raczej od przewrażliwionego rozumu, podchwytującego nawet najdrobniejszy szelest uczuć i zamieniającego go w ryk dętej orkiestry? Najwyraźniej podczas tych lat spędzonych w samotności na analizie swoich błędów, zachowań i budowaniu kolejnego tronu dla nieuzasadnionego poczucia winy, jej serce przeprowadziło się do głowy i najwyraźniej jeszcze nie wróciło. Jeszcze na pokładzie ''Wodnika ''Rafael poruszył kamyczek, który teraz wywołał prawdziwą lawinę rozmyślań na temat uczuć i ich królowej — miłości. Już miała się położyć, by we śnie poszukać ukojenia, gdy ktoś delikatnie zapukał do drzwi. — Proszę. — Elsa nawet nie starała się zabrzmieć jakby nic się nie stało. Do komnaty nieśmiało zajrzała ruda główka Pilar, której zielone oczka nieustannie strzygły po wszystkim, co mogło wydać się interesujące. Dopiero gdy królowa zaprosiła ją gestem, dziewczynka weszła do środka i ukłoniła się. Przyciskała do brzucha niewielki liścik tak mocno, jakby już nigdy nie miała go puścić. Najwyraźniej pierwszy raz ktoś powierzył jej drobnym rączkom tak odpowiedzialne zadanie. Elsa uśmiechnęła na tyle szczerze, na ile było ją stać, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku młodej służącej. — Od kogo przynosisz mi wiadomość? — zapytała przyjaźnie Elsa, odbierając karteczkę. Pilar wspięła się na palce, napięła mięśnie rąk i zrobiła groźną minę, po czym narysowała w powietrzu brodę. Elsa nie była w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok tak sugestywnych wskazówek. — Dziękuję ci. Pilar dygnęła energicznie i już jej nie było. Elsa rozłożyła kartkę, na której pochyłym i dość kanciastym pismem nakreślono słowa: ''Wasza wysokość, czekam przy fontannie na wschodnim dziedzińcu. R.V. Ostatnie wydarzenia pochłonęły ją do tego stopnia, że zupełnie zapomniała o planowanej rozmowie z następcą iberyjskiego tronu. W pierwszym odruchu chciała wołać z powrotem Pilar, by przekazała księciu Rubenowi, iż nie da rady dziś się z nim spotkać; miała już po dziurki w nosie iberyjskiej rodziny królewskiej i ich planów. Z drugiej strony, infant Rubén wydawał się być niewtajemniczony we wszelkie zamysły swojej matki, będąc przy tym zupełnym przeciwieństwem swojego brata. Co prawda nie w każdym aspekcie stawało się to komplementem, lecz mimo to postanowiła zaryzykować, by zająć czymś myśli. Albo jeszcze bardziej się pogrążyć, ''pomyślała, ciężko wstając z łóżka. * Książę Rubén siedział na ławce przy fontannie i palił fajkę, zajęty oliwieniem miecza, który świeżo naostrzony błyszczał oślepiająco w popołudniowym słońcu. Następca tronu był tak skupiony na tej czynności, że nie zauważył zbliżającej się królowej. Elsie wydawało się, że gdy tylko znalazła się w pobliżu infanta Rubena wyszła z otoczenia pałacu i wkroczyła w inny, prostszy, bliższy jej delikatnemu sercu świat. Od razu poczuła się nieco lepiej, widząc księcia w prostej, poplamionej oliwą koszuli, ze zmierzwioną brodą i dymiącą fajką w ustach, i choć taka prezencja w obecności królowej uchodziła jedynie stajennym, to Elsa wręcz ucieszyła się na taki widok, gdyż sama z pewnością nie wyglądała dużo lepiej. — Wasza książęca mość. Infant Rubén poderwał głowę i wypuścił z ust pokaźny kłąb dymu, co chyba wyrażało zaskoczenie. Ostrożnie odłożył miecz na leżącą obok chustę, powoli podniósł swoje potężne ciało i wyjąwszy fajkę z ust, powiedział: — Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem czekać, wasza wysokość. — Ukłonił się. — Nie szkodzi, wasza książęca mość. Na pewno masz na głowie wiele obowiązków. — Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i usiadła na wskazanym przez infanta miejscu. Była już niemal spokojna o przebieg tej rozmowy, gdy dostrzegła na dłoniach księcia brązowe, skórzane rękawice. Natychmiast przez jej głowę zaczęły przemykać obrazy z przeszłości, a dłonie jakby swędzieć, przypominając sobie delikatną fakturę towarzyszącego im dzień i noc bezużytecznego materiału. — Stal nie lubi być dotykana — powiedział książę nieco niewyraźnie, gdyż wsadził fajkę z powrotem do ust, by zdjąć rękawice. Elsa zrozumiała, że musiał bezbłędnie zinterpretować jej spojrzenie; historia obdarzonej mocą królowej Arendelle obiegła już cały kontynent. — Naprawdę pomagały? — Pomagały mi oszukiwać samą siebie, zapewniając, że z nimi nie jestem w tym wszystkim osamotniona... To długa historia — ucięła, nie chcąc sypać najgrubszej soli na świeże zadrapania w swoim sercu. Książę kiwnął głową w nieokreślony sposób, jakby dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, ale na szczęście nie próbował drążyć tematu. W milczeniu sprawdził ilość tytoniu w fajce, po czym wypuścił kilka kłębów stalowoszarego dymu. — Co się dziś wydarzyło, wasza wysokość? — zapytał niby bezinteresownie, zarzucając na jej twarzy kotwicę poważnego spojrzenia swoich ciemnych oczu. Elsa nawet nie próbowała niczemu zaprzeczać. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej odkrywała przed światem swoje uczucia, zwłaszcza te gwałtowne, najtrudniejsze do powstrzymania, więc powoli przyzwyczajała się, że wszyscy mogą je zobaczyć. Wciąż zadziwiała ją jednak prawdziwa, szczera troska, jaką okazywało wielu z tych, którzy je dostrzegali. — Odrzuciłam dziś oświadczyny twojego brata, księcia Alexandra — wyznała, bo i po cóż miałaby to ukrywać? I tak cały dwór jutro będzie o tym huczał, a przynajmniej miała okazję porozmawiać z kimś, kto być może wiedział coś więcej i mógłby rzucić nowe światło na całą sytuację. Książę w odpowiedzi cicho pyknął fajką. — Wasza wysokość nie wydaje się być tym faktem zaskoczony... — Nie będę udawał, że się tego nie spodziewałem. Nie sądziłem jednak, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Najwyraźniej matka zaczęła przyspieszać zabezpieczanie przyszłości rodziny królewskiej... — Dlaczego więc nie próbowała swatać ze mną następcy tronu? — zapytała, uważnie obserwując reakcję księcia, ale ten zachował niezmącony spokój. — Mój brat spędził na królewskim dworze całe życie. Zna wszystkich magnatów, w towarzystwie czuje się jak ryba w wodzie, kobiety mają do niego słabość — wymienił, tonem głosu dając do zrozumienia, że nie pretenduje to żadnej z tych zdolności. — A czy on ją podziela...? Tę słabość — zapytała ostrożnie, czując jak jej serce ponownie przyspiesza. — Zwykle działa ona w obie strony, chyba że jakaś szlachcianka nie jest w jego guście. Powalająca szczerość w jego głosie sprawiała, że z jednej strony Elsa pragnęła w podzięce oddać mu za nią pokłon, a z drugiej powstrzymywała się, żeby nie poprosić go, by przekazywał prawdę nieco delikatniej, oszczędzając jej gwałtownych emocji. — Muszę podziękować Annie… — powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do infanta, gubiąc spojrzenie wśród kwiatów ogrodu. — Tak myślałem, że zostałaś ostrzeżona. Twoja siostra jest niezwykle spostrzegawcza. — Odmówiłabym i bez podejrzeń. Jest możliwe nie zakochać się w twoim bracie — odparła butnie, jakby broniła się przed przyznaniem jej nieoficjalnego tytułu kolejnej ofiary księcia Alexandra. Odpowiedziało jej milczenie, więc poszukała książęcego spojrzenia, które nie było ani do końca przyjazne, ani też wrogie. Potrafiła dostrzec w nim za to coś na kształt szacunku i lekkiego zainteresowania. Te znaczenia jednak szybko zniknęły, zastąpione przez inne, które nie dały się już tak łatwo rozszyfrować. Rozmaite uczucia i światłocienie pojawiały się w oczach Rubena i zaraz znikały, migocząc niczym zorza polarna na północnym niebie. — Mój brat jest dobrym człowiekiem. Mimo wszystko — podsumował bezpiecznie infant, wracając do punktu wyjścia. — Z pewnością nie dobrym kandydatem do małżeństwa — odpowiedziała z przekąsem, wyrzucając z siebie po kawałku negatywne emocje. — Może i nie — zgodził się książę, zupełnie niewzruszony tonem królowej. Mijały minuty wypełnione jedynie delikatnym szumem wiatru, który niczym czarownik wrzucał do kotła poszczególne zapachy ogrodów, tworząc z nich cudowne eliksiry, kojące zszargane nerwy Elsy. — Książę Alexander powiedział dziś, że boją się ciebie konie — przerwała ciszę tym, co wydało jej się na tyle lekkie, by nie sprowokowało kolejnego słownego spięcia, a jednocześnie wystarczająco interesujące, by infant zechciał odpowiedzieć. — Niestety — odpowiedział gładko i bez namysłu. — Ponoć konie reagują w odmienny sposób na różne zapachy. Najwyraźniej tak bardzo przesiąkłem zapachem przerażającego, otwartego morza, że boją się do mnie zbliżyć… — To dlatego nie zechciałeś dziś z nami pojechać? — Również, ale kilkanaście wyroków rozdzielających sporne ziemie, nie napisało się dzisiaj samych — wyjaśnił, wyraźnie wyczuwając delikatne, nie do końca celowe oskarżenie o ukrycie prawdy przy śniadaniu. Elsę zadziwiało, jak wielkie pokłady spokoju i cierpliwości krył w sobie książę Rubén. Sprawiały one, że choć przynależał do tego miejsca i jego spraw, wydawał się być ponad tym wszystkim, co pozwalało Elsie poczuć się przy nim nieco dalej od świata. Infant z rozmysłem i bez skrupułów traktował ją też jak równą sobie; jego wzrok nie wydawał wyroków, nie rzucał podejrzeń ani nie przemycał ukrytych zamiarów, dlatego nie czuła, że próbował tym samym w jakiś sposób umniejszyć jej pozycję. Źrenice księcia zdawały się jednak mieć kształt nieforemnych brył, pełnych ukrytych, ostrych krawędzi i ciemnych zakamarków, które były o tyle podejrzane, co pełne niemego bólu. Dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy Elsa dostrzegła wśród nich jakiś znajomy cień, który sama często widywała w lustrze, zamknięta w dziecięcej komnacie. Nie zdążyła jednak dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć, bo książę Rubén odwrócił głowę i zapatrzył się przed siebie. Ani jeden mięsień na jego twarzy nawet nie drgnął, przecząc wyobraźni Elsy. — Wasza książęca mość… — Za pozwoleniem, proszę mówić mi po imieniu, wasza królewska mość. Odwykłem już od zwracania się do mnie w ten sposób. — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale jego oczy pozostały zachmurzone. — Rubén — powiedziała powoli, starając się zabrzmieć jak najpoprawniej. — Bardzo ładne imię — przyznała szczerze, powoli zapominając o dręczących ją dziś problemach. W głębi duszy uznała, że skoro Rubén sam poprosił ją, by nazywała go tylko po imieniu, był to pierwszy krok do poznania go głębiej i, być może, odnalezienia przyczyn jego wewnętrznych burz. — Chciałaś o coś zapytać, wasza wysokość. — Chciałabym usłyszeć historię, którą mi obiecałeś — powiedziała łagodnie, czyniąc pierwszy krok ku wzajemnemu zrozumieniu. Rubén odłożył fajkę na bok, zamknął oczy i pogładził otwartą dłonią swoje krótko obcięte włosy. Siedział tak kilkanaście sekund, zbierając myśli, a jedyną oznaką, że żyje, były wydostające się z kącika ust kłęby dymu. — To wydarzyło się pięć lat temu, blisko marokańskiego wybrzeża — zaczął powoli, nie otwierając oczu. — Galeon na którym służyłem, „El Dragón”, przygotowywał się właśnie do zakotwiczenia w zatoce, gdy światło zachodzącego słońca przysłoniła nam chorda czarnych żagli. Nie mieliśmy dokąd uciekać, mogliśmy walczyć albo zginąć. Rubén wyraźnie unikał szczegółów, jakby czym prędzej chciał z powrotem zaciągnąć szew na bolesnej ranie wspomnień. — Kapitan, Pablo Ortega y Rodríguez, niesamowity człowiek, obrócił galeon bokiem do klifu, by piraci nie mogli nas otoczyć z wszystkich stron, ale i tak szybko wdarli się na pokład. Rozpętała się krwawa bitwa. Ja w tym czasie byłem na pokładzie działowym, by dowodzić kanonierami. Zatopiliśmy kilka okrętów, ale w tym czasie prawie straciliśmy własny. Musiałem odwołać ludzi od armat i posłać ich do walki na górnym pokładzie. Opuszczałem stanowisko jako ostatni i na moich barkach spoczywało zabezpieczenie beczek z prochem... — Rubén zacisnął szczęki, jakby koszmar na nowo rozgrywał się przed jego oczami. — Piraci, widząc, że nie zdołają zdobyć statku siłą, podpalili go, a nasmołowane liny natychmiast rozprzestrzeniły ogień po całym galeonie. Płomienie wpełzły na niższe pokłady i dotarły do otwartych, niezabezpieczonych beczek z prochem. Nic nie dało to, że beczki były mokre; pamiętam jedynie rozdzierający głowę huk, nagły brak oparcia pod nogami, wszechobecną czerwień ognia… I imiona. Daniel Lleida, drugi oficer. Ignacio de la Cruz, trzeci oficer. Dimitros Zografos, bosman. Mudarra Ben Qalib. Salvador Gonçalves. Jordi de Montserrat. Vincenzo Muscatti. Juan… — Wystarczy — przerwała Elsa ze łzami w oczach, instynktownie kładąc dłoń na nadgarstku księcia. Była pewna, że miał wypalone w pamięci imiona wszystkich członków załogi, i wraz z przywoływaniem każdego z nich, tylko bezlitośnie pogrążał się coraz głębiej w rozpacz. Rubén odsunął rękę z dala od jej dotyku. — Tydzień temu minęła piąta rocznica, więc zwyczajnie piję za ich dusze. Nic innego mi nie zostało — wydusił ze złością przez zęby i zerwał się na równe nogi. — Jak mogę ci pomóc? — zapytała cicho Elsa, aż za dobrze znając ten rodzaj ekstremalnej wściekłości na samego siebie. Książę odwrócił się w jej stronę. W jego oczach szalał sztorm. — Nikt nie może mi pomóc. — Jego głos przypominał echo śmiertelnej nieuchronności rozchodzącej się po grobowcu. Elsa zachowała spokój, milcząc, dopóki infant się nie uspokoił. — Wasza królewska mość i tak zrobiła wystarczająco nie wywołując po wczorajszej uczcie wojny z Iberią za moje zniewagi… — Sami urządzamy nasze własne piekło. — Podeszła do niego ostrożnie i bez pytania uścisnęła jego lewą dłoń. Była szorstka i spieczona słońcem, zupełnie niepodobna do tego radosnego, beztroskiego miejsca, jak i wszystkie troski Rubena. Teraz już rozumiała, dlaczego wolał życie z dala od pałacu. — Moje piekło było bogatsze od wszystkich zamków Arendelle i naprawdę nie chcę pozwolić, by twoje stało się takie samo. Skoro już tutaj utknęłam, to proszę, pozwól mi sobie pomóc. Książę nie odwzajemnił uścisku, a wzrok z jakim patrzył na delikatne, alabastrowe dłonie Elsy, przypominał wzrok bazyliszka. Królowa teraz odgadła, że część tej ogromnej złości była też najwyraźniej jej zasługą. Dlaczego? O wstęp do jak bardzo poplątanego labiryntu właśnie poprosiła? — Proszę wybaczyć, wasza wysokość. Powinienem już iść. — Cała złość jakby z niego wyparowała, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie smutek i pustkę, które Elsa uznała za niemą zgodę. Zebrał swoje rzeczy z ławki, zawinął miecz w chustę i na samym końcu głęboko ukłonił się Elsie. — ''Majestad…**** Patrząc jak książę oddala się ku pałacowi, pomyślała że być może to, co siedziało w sercu Rubena było bardziej mroczne i bolesne, niż się tego spodziewała. Jej myśli szły jednak w zupełnie inną stronę, niż przypuszczenia Anny. Właśnie w tym miejscu, przy fontannie, w ogrodach na wschodnim dziedzińcu, uświadomiła sobie, że pomiędzy nią a następcą iberyjskiego tronu nawiązała się dziwnej natury więź, składająca się z bolesnych wspomnień i słownych licytacji. I nawet jeśli szczera sympatia obudziła się tylko z jej strony, na razie uznała to za wystarczające. * Gdy tylko słońce skryło się za horyzontem i zabrało ze sobą poświatę dnia, Anna bezszelestnie wymknęła się spod kołdry i ułożyła ją w kokon, który miał wyglądać jak śpiąca ona, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś w nocy zajrzał do jej pokoju. Po skończeniu dzieła pościel przypominała węzeł gordyjski, a Anna, zadowolona z efektu, sięgnęła pod łóżko, gdzie wcześniej ukryła pelerynę i świeczkę, którą pożyczyła z ozdobnego lichtarza stojącego na korytarzu. Cicho narzuciła na siebie przygotowany wcześniej płaszcz, naciągnęła kaptur głęboko na twarz i niezwykle powoli otworzywszy drzwi, wymknęła się na pusty korytarz. Pochodnie płonęły sennie po obu stronach przejścia, rzucając hipnotyzujące jaskrawopomarańczowe refleksy na szkarłatny dywan i donice z milczącymi, śpiącymi roślinami. Panowała tu niezmącona cisza, otulająca wszystko ciepłym oddechem młodej, księżycowej nocy. Anna wzięła głęboki wdech by przepędzić zmęczenie i pewnym krokiem ruszyła w lewo, ku schodom. Puszysty dywan tłumił jej kroki, lecz i tak starała się stąpać jak najciszej – wiedziała, że strażnicy bez przerwy krążyli po pałacu i nie miała ochoty na żadnego wpaść o tej porze. Gdy tylko Kristoff opowiedział jej o dziwnym zachowaniu admirała Fredriksena, korzystając z nieobecności Elsy w pobliżu i dając jej czas na przemyślenie dzisiejszych zdarzeń w samotności, zaczęła obmyślać plan wyprawy w celu odnalezienia dowodów swoich przeczuć. Pierwszym miejscem, jakie zamierzała odwiedzić, była biblioteka z nocnej wizji kapitana gwardzistów. Od Kristoffa dowiedziała się, że pałacowa biblioteka znajdowała się w jednej z wież, lecz nie mogła zabrać swojego ukochanego ze sobą i narażać go na konsekwencje nocnego myszkowania po zamku. Musiała iść sama, gdyż każda godzina zwłoki mogła w ostatecznym rozrachunku być na wagę złota. Na szczęście Anna posiadała doskonałą orientację w terenie i nawet plątanina korytarzy, w których roiło się od nowych, obcych cieni nie potrafiła jej zmylić. Z każdym krokiem czuła się pewniej, coraz bardziej ekscytując się tą nocną eskapadą w poszukiwaniu ukrytych wskazówek. Mało brakowało, a swoim zwyczajem zaczęłaby podśpiewywać do rytmu kroków, lecz w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się przypominając sobie, że musi zachować ciszę. Nie do końca jej się to jednak udało, gdyż z kolejnym, wesołym susem potknęła się o fałdę na dywanie i wpadła na donicę z przepięknym daktylowcem. Gdy tylko odzyskała równowagę, usłyszała szybkie kroki strażnika zmierzające w jej stronę z korytarza naprzeciwko. Czym prędzej czmychnęła w znajdującą się po lewej stronie odnogę i przywarła do ściany mając nadzieję, że wartownik nie usłyszy szaleńczego bicia jej serca. Nie mogła jednak wytrzymać tego nerwowego wyczekiwania i bardzo ostrożnie wychynęła zza rogu, uprzednio gasząc świecę. Jej oczom ukazał się wysoki, postawny mężczyzna, który zatrzymał się tuż koło miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed momentem stała, i wpatrywał się uważnie w chwiejące się delikatnie liście daktylowca. Proszę, nie zwracaj na to uwagi, to tylko wiatr!, zaklinała w myślach, zaciskając wargi. Zdawało jej się, że minęła wieczność, zanim strażnik odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku, z którego przyszła księżniczka. Anna w ostatniej chwili schowała głowę i, bojąc się choćby wypuścić powietrze z płuc, obserwowała jak mężczyzna oddalał się szybkim, kołyszącym krokiem. Ten charakterystyczny chód natychmiast zwrócił jej uwagę, a gdy domniemany wartownik wszedł w prostokąt księżycowej poświaty, która zdradziła rysy jego twarzy, Anna zaczęła dziękować opatrzności za refleks. Nie miała zamiaru na kolejne spotkanie sam na sam z księciem Rubenem. Co on tutaj robił o tej porze? Gdy tylko następca tronu zniknął za rogiem, księżniczka niemal natychmiast wpadła na kolejny, o wiele bardziej ryzykowny plan niż niewinna wizyta w bibliotece. Zanim obawy zdążyły zmienić za nią zdanie, opatuliła się ciaśniej płaszczem, jakby mógł on ją uczynić niewidzialną, i prędko, w cieniu, przy samej ścianie korytarza, pomknęła cichaczem w ślad za tajemniczym księciem, oddalając się od swojego początkowego celu, a puszysty dywan uczynnie tłumił jej kroki. Nie musiała za wszelką cenę zachowywać się jak myszka, gdyż książę Rubén z racji swoich gabarytów poruszał się głośno i ociężale, ale i tak utrzymywała bezpieczny dystans. Na szczęście nie odwracał się za siebie. Na półpiętrze musiała przystanąć, gdyż goły, twardy marmur zawsze wszem i wobec ogłaszał całemu pałacowi, że ktoś kieruje się na piętro, choćby nie wiadomo jak cicho próbował się poruszać. Kroki Rubena rozbrzmiały znacznie głośniej, co oznaczało, że, o ile nie zacznie fruwać, jej zabrzmią dokładnie tak samo. Zacisnęła wargi, rozglądając się z niepokojem dookoła, gdyż wiedziała, że na schodach była doskonale widoczna i nie było tu żadnej dogodnej kryjówki. Musiała zwiększyć dystans. Dopiero gdy przestała słyszeć cokolwiek, pomknęła czym prędzej na górę, krzywiąc się z każdym krokiem. Z ciężkim sercem zwolniła. Gdy dotarła na piętro, była już pewna, że wszystko stracone. Już miała kopnąć ze złością w balustradę, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała czubek buta centymetry od surowego, bielejącego w mroku marmuru, i zastygła w tej groteskowej pozycji bojąc się kiwnąć choćby małym palcem. Książę Rubén stał bokiem do niej zaledwie kilka kroków przed Anną, na skrzyżowaniu trzech korytarzy. Lewą rękę oparł na rękojeści masywnego miecza, a prawą niecierpliwie gładził swoją kruczoczarną, pokaźną brodę jakby usilnie próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. Zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem po iberyjsku, co w połączeniu z jego niskim, burzowym tembrem brzmiało jakby rzucał jakieś przedwieczne, tajemne zaklęcia. Albo raczej klątwy, stwierdziła w myślach Anna, widząc błyszczące w ciemnościach oczy księcia. W ostatniej chwili przycupnęła w cieniu przy balustradzie, gdyż Rubén ułamek sekundy później odwrócił się w stronę schodów. Przez chwilę obserwował coś wysoko ponad głową księżniczki, po czym bez zastanowienia ruszył w prawą odnogę korytarza. Anna, zaintrygowana, zerknęła na ścianę za swoimi plecami, zastanawiając się w co też książę wpatrywał się tak intensywnie. Na półpiętrach pałacu znajdowało się wiele cudownych witraży, lecz jako że nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedziła tej części królewskiej siedziby, nie miała okazji podziwiać prawdziwego dzieła sztuki, przez które teraz sączyło się podszyte srebrnymi nićmi światło księżyca. Czyste, kolorowe szkiełka układały się w prześliczną różę o karminowych płatkach nie rozchylonych w pełni, zupełnie jakby zabrakło im czasu. Co było jeszcze bardziej zagadkowe, zamiast słońca i trawy, kwiat otaczały pulsujące szkarłatem płomienie, zamykające go w swoich niszczycielskich objęciach, ale nie spalające go. Z pewnością był to jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych witraży pałacu, gdyż zwykle przedstawiały one sceny historyczne, lub motywy związane z naturą. Róża w płomieniach hipnotyzowała więc swoim ukrytym znaczeniem, zachęcając do poszukiwania stojącej za nią inspiracji. Anna nie mogła podziwiać jej jednak dłużej, jeśli nie chciała zgubić księcia. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by ją zauważył, więc bez namysłu ruszyła za nim z policzkami płonącymi od emocji. Ta część zamku była bardzo słabo oświetlona, zakurzona i pozbawiona ozdób, zupełnie jakby została uznana za martwą przez mieszkańców pałacu. Jeśli coś miało być w tym zamku ukryte, to ten korytarz aż się prosił, by powierzyć mu w posiadanie wszelkie tajemnice, którym szkodziło światło. Czuła, że znalazła się już bardzo blisko celu i nie pomyliła się. Książę Rubén zwolnił, odliczając palcem mijane drzwi, po czym zatrzymał się przy środkowych, największych, o dwóch skrzydłach. Zbliżył się do nich powoli i z lekką dozą ostrożności, jak ktoś, kto nie chce obudzić śpiącego dziecka. W milczeniu przyłożył swoje ogromne dłonie do ciemnego, matowego drewna, i skłonił głowę, jakby oddawał mu hołd. Księżniczka nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegła na twarzy infanta tak zgoła niepodobnej do niego ogromnej miłości, zmieszanej z równie potężnym bólem straty. Pomimo całej niechęci do księcia Rubena, nagle poczuła, że to niewłaściwe – bez względu na wszystko, nie powinna być świadkiem tej sceny, której podłożem musiała być jakaś intymna przeszłość. Gdy tylko książę zniknął w komnacie, wycofała się do swojego pokoju. Przyłożywszy głowę do poduszki natychmiast zaczęła zasypiać, a zamykając powieki, postanowiła sobie złożyć w najbliższym czasie samotną wizytę w tak ważnym dla następcy tronu miejscu. Każdy miał prawo do swoich tajemnic, ale Anna właśnie w nich wyczuwała źródło potencjalnego zagrożenia i nie zamierzała tego tak zostawić. To był dopiero początek. * — (hiszp.) Admirale, co się dzieje? ** — (hiszp.) Już biegnę, proszę pana! *** — (łac.) Moja wina, moja wina, moja bardzo wielka wina. **** — (hiszp.) Wasza królewska mość... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach